Waiting
by Daydream Omega
Summary: Love can wait forever. J7


**Waiting**

* * *

**By Daydream Omega**

K,M,S

* * *

Disclaimer. Star Trek Voyager and crew are the property of Paramount. No copyright infringements intended. 

Disclaimer Two. U/PG, rated only.

Disclaimer Three. There are no spoilers in this story. This story is a stand-alone.

Well I had been feeling a little sorry for myself, and this is what I ended up writing. This is a very short and yet a sad, happy story.

Everyone should have a second chance.

Time is a very funny thing. You believe that you have all the time in the universe to plan your life, but the universe has other plans.

Lying alone in her cozy bed, Kathryn realized that she had spent more than three quarters of her life in the service of Star Fleet. Kathryn found herself wondering where all the precious time had gone.

The years had rolled by, and Janeway was feeling so very tired. They had made it home after many years of traveling.

How long had it taken them? More than sixty years had gone by since they made it home, but at such a cost, a cost that Janeway had not been willing to pay. It had left Kathryn adrift in her life, for so very long.

They all managed to keep in touch. And they had yearly reunions, yet each year there were fewer off them remaining. Janeway had watched as each of her dear friends had married and raised children, who in turn had children of their own. Now Kathryn was an auntie to a new generation of explorers. Janeway watched and moaned, as each of her dear friends had passed away, leaving her more alone with each passing year.

Janeway remembered the battles, and those that had been lost along the way, as if it were yesterday. Yet, those adventures and crewmembers would go down in Star Fleet history... as one day Janeway would.

Would history remember Janeway as a great captain, scientist, or adventurer? Alternatively, perhaps Janeway would go down as the captain who stranded her self and crew, lost for so many years. In the end does it really matter how history remembers us.

Now at the end of her life, Kathryn looked back in wonder. No one could ever say that her life had not been full, but happy? No.

Janeway had continued for her dear friends and family who had tried to replace the loneliness. The loneliness that had became her best friend. What would her life have been like? Would they have settled down and married? Yes. Would there be children? Perhaps, she so loved them. Her love would have made a wonderful mother.

One moment the future was ahead of them, the next gone. Janeway had been so tired of being alone, feeling like part of herself missing.

The tired and old eyes of Admiral Kathryn Janeway slowly drifted shut. Moments passed as she slowly sank deeper and deeper into sleep. Then a slow wonderful smile graced her worn face, as her breathing stilled. She had closed her eyes for the last time.

Kathryn Janeway looked at her new surroundings in wonder. In front of her was an open plain of white clouds, a soft summer breeze ruffled through Janeway's long hair. She looked down to find not haggard or worn hands, but smooth, soft, and flexible fingers. Kathryn inhaled a deep breath, and smiled in sweet wonder shaking her head. She was standing in her old Voyager uniform.

"Hello Kathryn, Welcome home. " Stated a soft melodic voice from somewhere behind her.

"Seven?" A tear ran down Janeway's cheek, which the soft breeze blew dry.

"Is it really you?" Janeway's voice held a faint tremor.

A smile graced the beautiful face Janeway never thought she would see again. Nothing about her had changed; Seven was as young and as beautiful as Kathryn remembered her. Janeway could not stop the flood of tears that left a trail down her pale cheeks.

"Annika?" The only word Janeway could speak clearly.

"What...where...Annika?" Janeway muttered, as a spark of pleasure ran through her.

Annika was walking slowly towards Kathryn, straight into her waiting arms. Arms that had so longed to hold her again, to feel the warmth of her again. Janeway had finally made it home.

"I have been waiting for you my love." Seven whispered lightly into a pink ear.

The End. Therefore, what did you think of my story?


End file.
